Side Of The Road
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kouga finds out just how deadly the "sit" command can be...


So I don't know it was like midnight over here in the northeastern part of the USA, and I was trying to fall asleep. Then on sudden impulse I had a super idea for an Inuyasha fanfiction. Hope you'll like it!!

Disclaimer: Sorry Inuyasha still isn't mine.

* * *

Side Of The Road: An Inuyasha Fanfiction

They had been walking for hours; no breaks, no pit stops, no nothing. He was so determined to finally pinpoint the youki that had nearly wiped his entire life off the face of the planet they called Earth. Bare feet banging hard against the cold ground, blazing amber eyes focused on the setting sun, nose high to the stomach churning scent, and silver strands of hair whipping voraciously in the vicious winds. The hanyou known as Inuyasha was finally ready to put Naraku's pathetic existence to an end. Trailing behind Inuyasha was Sango and Miroku. The youki slayer clad in her pink and black attire held tight to the two-tailed fire neko's fur as she swung back and forth in her full form against the darkening sky. Her russet orbs watering at the thought of Naraku being so close she wipes them on her sleeve. He had taken everything from her; home, friends, family, and even life. She would help Inuyasha slay Naraku so she could avenge everything that she had lost in only a fraction of a second. Miroku holding tight to the beautiful slayers waist has found no reason to grope her today. The monk usually ecstatic with the thought of breaking boundaries, sits quietly almost in a trance. They had attempted to kill this sly beast hundreds of times, each time resulting in failure. Who's to say this time wouldn't be like the others? Looking to his right hand he could feel the swirling vortex where the winds of hell wished to consume everything within reach. As soon as the beads of prayers were gone, anything and everything in the wind tunnels path would be lost. Someday the curse passed down upon him would be his demise; the wind tunnel would suck him up as well. It would devour him and his heir would have to deal with the same curse. No calm or relief would be delivered unless the black haired youki's life came to a screeching halt. Ridding behind the monk and slayer was the kitsune Shippo, his ginger hair and emerald orbs a beautiful sight for an aching spirit. Shippo like the others had a place; he was here to fight Naraku to avenge someone dear. Although his father had been killed by the Thunder Brothers it was Naraku who was making the shards tainted with malice. The shards tainted with malice were the reason Shippo's father had been killed. Destroying Naraku meant the Shikon Jewel would be hole again, and the terror and blood shed would halt. Holding onto her shoulders tight Shippo looks down at the young miko driving the contraption dubbed the _iron cart_. Her liquid mocha eyes fixated on the hanyou leading them to the shards and youki, dark ebony locks flying in the gusts of wind, and knuckles turning white from increasing tension. Kagome like the rest of her group of friends wished to end the life of Naraku. He had brought so much pain and suffering to the world, and it was up to them to take him out of it. Although the ending of Naraku's existence should be exciting, Kagome couldn't help but to feel a ping of disappointment and dread. The ending of the collection of the Shikon shards meant one thing; the ending of her journey. Her trips to the feudal era Japan would soon come to an end, and possibly her traveling back and forth between the two dimensions. If she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore then what would she do? She was in love with him after all; even if he didn't realize that yet.

"Kagome, I'm tired. Can you see if we can rest?" Shippo yawns looking to the miko with shimmering emerald eyes.

"I don't think that's an option right now, Shippo. Inuyasha is right on top of Naraku's scent and if we stop we'll loose him." Kagome explains as she watches Shippo's hopeful expression fall.

"Kagome's right. If we stop now the rain will destroy Naraku's scent by tomorrow. We have to get as close to him as possible before the storm." Miroku adds turning to look at the miko and kitsune.

"I don't think anything would stop Inuyasha right now anyway. We won't slow down for anyone when he has Naraku's scent." Sango chuckles watching as Inuyasha whips around and grunts with impatience.

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha glowers looking to the hysterical group of followers. _**I'd stop for, Kagome.**_

"We're only picking, Inuyasha. You can calm down now, alright?" Kagome asks from the way back of the line.

"I'm trying to concentrate and all I hear is Inuyasha this and Inuyasha that. I need peace and quiet to find this bastard if that's okay with you." Inuyasha voices sarcasm evident both vocally and in his features.

"Sure. Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispers hoping she hadn't riled him up too much. That was the last thing she needed; another fight.

"Feh." Inuyasha replies a small blush playing across his features.

The small group of warriors continue on until the sun has set low behind the mountains in the distance. The darkened sky clouding the welcoming light of the hoary moon, Inuyasha continues his pace until he hears the sound of someone sinking to the ground. Turning around the hanyou spots the ebony haired miko cast onto the dirt road, Shippo shaking her shoulders desperately to try and wake her up. Racing to Kagome's side Inuyasha lifts the small teen up into his strong toned arms. Cradling her like a small child he lifts her up onto Kirara's back into Sango's awaiting arms. Then turning to Shippo and the _iron cart _he hoists the pink bicycle and the yellow backpack onto one shoulder while allowing Shippo to cling onto his other.

"What now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks peaking over Sango's right shoulder to look at the unconscious Kagome.

"We continue our search until the rain comes." Inuyasha replies heading out as if nothing had happened.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo wonders emerald eyes full of exhaustion and concern.

"When the rain comes and I can no longer track his scent we'll find the nearest shelter possible. We're heading into mountain territory so we should find a cave to sleep in no problem." Inuyasha says nodding his head in the direction of Naraku.

It wasn't long before Shippo had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Sango had drifted off while lying against the heat of Miroku's chest. Inuyasha pressing foreword, Miroku holding onto the women, and Kirara carrying the threesome on her back the group trudges on just as a light sprinkle starts up. Growling low in his throat Inuyasha lifts his nose to the air. Wind picking up and thunder rolling in the mountains, Inuyasha looks to the weary monk who's arms are grasped tightly around Sango's waist.

"The rain is washing out the scent." Inuyasha growls lifting his face to the heavens.

"So this means you've lost Naraku once again?" Miroku questions hoping Inuyasha will not lash out at the comment.

"Damn it. We were so close too." Inuyasha moans making a fist with one hand.

"What now then?" Miroku asks timidly indigo eyes meeting amber.

"Find shelter until the storm passes. Sango and Kagome will get sick if we don't quit our search now." Inuyasha mumbles not too thrilled with having to go out and find shelter with Naraku being so close and all.

"Right." Miroku replies tapping Kirara's side lightly motioning for her to keep an eye out for some sort of shelter.

Trudging foreword through the mountain range, the storm becoming more and more violent by the second, Inuyasha soon can smell the ruminates of an old shelter. Stopping in the middle of the road, briefly placing down the yellow backpack and bicycle, Inuyasha whips out his Tetsaiga. The sword forged from his father's fang fully operational and ready to go, Inuyasha uses the powerful technique the windscar so clear the many boulders in their way of the shelter. There hidden in a tiny cave is a place where a campfire used to be. Tinder and logs a bit charred but good enough for a nights stay. Picking up the bike and bag again the hanyou enters the cave. Placing The bicycle and backpack down in a corner, Shippo on to of the backpack, Inuyasha walks over to Kirara and takes the unconscious Kagome off of his back. Cradling the young school girl in his arms, her light breath touching his cheeks, Inuyasha enters the cave once again. Miroku soon follows a few seconds afterwards with Sango in his arms and a now small version of Kirara.

"We should be safe here for the night. Possibly tomorrow the rain will be gone, and hopefully Naraku's aura will remain." Inuyasha mutters softly to the monk who had pressed his back up against the stone wall.

"It would be a shame to loose Naraku being so close. But it would be worse if Kagome or Sango were to fall ill." Miroku yawns closing his eyes briefly.

"Kirara, come here a moment." Inuyasha calls to the now resting neko; her red eyes blinking curiously at the hanyou.

Walking over to Inuyasha's side, Kirara stands slightly confused by his calling for her. Asking her in a low voice to transform back into a full youki for the second time that day, Kirara does as she is told. In full youki form standing before the hanyou, Inuyasha points to the kindling asking her to step on it and set it ablaze. Pressing a flaming paw into the fire, soon the wood and tinder is roasting nicely. Retreating back to her owner and the monk, Kirara lies down rather uncomfortable. Growling for Miroku to lie against her for comfort and heat, the monk drags the demon slayer over to where the neko is residing. Hopefully they would stay warm and dry for the night. Looking over to a resting Shippo, Inuyasha places Kagome down on the cave floor briefly. Picking up the kitsune gently as he can, Inuyasha rummages through the yellow backpack looking for the crimson sleeping bag his wench usually carries. Finding nothing but an old blanket they use to eat lunches on, the hanyou wraps up the little fox kit and places him back on the backpack. Shippo should be alright, he was a full youki after all. Walking back over to the miko of the future, Inuyasha slowly removes his Robe Of The Firerat and places it on Kagome's frigid form. Then backing up against the wall and pulling her into his lap, Inuyasha holds the priestess close to his burning body. The robe and his heat should keep her warm enough for the night. If she froze he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Not too far off from the camp Inuyasha and the others had made was the wolf youki Kouga. Bitter rival of Inuyasha, Kouga was always trying to steal away the reincarnation of his former lover Kikyou. Kouga, since the day he had seen the beautiful miko, had become enraptured. Dreaming of no one but her to one day become his mate, Kouga was determined to make Kagome his own. So when Kouga had come across the quaint cave harboring his _future bride_, the wolf had come up with a brilliant scheme. He was going to steal Kagome away from a sleeping Inuyasha, and take her to his den. There while she was still fast asleep he would make her his own with the _Mate's Bite_. Snickering briefly and then tiptoeing into the cave, Kouga stares down at his prey. Today was the day when the miko would be his and that _dog turd_ would have to admit defeat.

Reaching for the miko wrapped up tightly in the Robe Of The Firerat, Kouga cautiously makes his move. Slipping one hand underneath her head, the other behind her back, Kouga prepares to lift up the beautiful ebony haired girl. Then in a flash he feels his body lying on the cold hard ground. Snarling at him, amber eyes blazing, Inuyasha has the Tetsaiga pressed against the soft skin of Kouga's throat. _**Rule number one: Never wake a sleeping hanyou! Especially if you are some mangy wolf trying to steal his "woman". **_

"What the fuck in Kami's name are you doing here!!" Inuyasha snarls in a whisper trying not to wake the sleeping Kagome.

"I'm here to claim my woman!" Kouga growls pushing the blade away fiercely.

"YOUR WOMAN! NO YOU'RE DEAD!" Inuyasha roars reaching for the wolf's moving body.

"Inuyasha…sit boy!" Kagome cries out in her sleep; the hanyou falling hard crushing the escaping youki.

"Get off me, dog turd!" Kouga rants gasping for breath.

"Like I like you underneath. That wench is lucky she's asleep." Inuyasha moans hurriedly pushing himself up off of the flattened youki.

"Inuyasha…sit boy!" Kagome cries out again; the hanyou having another crash landing on top of the wolf.

"Kami damn!" Kouga hollers from underneath the silver haired inu.

"See what I have to put up with?" Inuyasha hisses struggling to his feet for a second time.

"Does she do this often?" Kouga questions panting hardily; eyes reading distress.

"Everyday of my life now I get to kiss turf. Aren't I a lucky son of a bitch." Inuyasha asks sarcasm roaring out of his dry throat. *Haha ironic son of a bitch lol*

"Inuyasha…" Kagome begins before Kouga cries out in anguish.

"No stop!" Kouga hollers trying to get the ebony haired girl to shut her pie hole.

"Sit." Kagome mumbles softly Inuyasha's body crashing into the wolfs for the third time that night.

"I…hate…you!" Kouga gasps for breath as Inuyasha stumbles backwards onto his ass.

"Feeling's mutual." Inuyasha mutters looking to the now silent miko.

"I swear to Kami if she says sit one more time…" Kouga trails off Kagome's lips moving softly about to utter Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome starts Kouga's face showing complete terror.

"No! Hell no! Inuyasha, she's yours for tonight. I like her better when she's awake." Kouga shouts scampering off into the storm.

"Yeah leave you scrawny coward!" Inuyasha calls after the puny weakling wolf.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome starts again; Inuyasha dying to cover her mouth. "love you."

"Hu?" Inuyasha gasps still shocked at what she just uttered.

"_**Love you." Kagome whispers again rolling over onto her side; the storm's flash revealing Kouga's prints on the side of the road. If only he had been here to listen to that…**_

* * *

Haha you got to love the humor. Leave me a nice review please!!

Kami: god

Inu: dog

Hanyou: half-demon

Youki: full-demon

Miko: priestess

Neko: cat

Kitsune: fox kit


End file.
